


Bark

by ohmiyaskdesu



Series: Animal-verse Arashi! [3]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Arashi - Freeform, Comedy, Crack, Fluff, Humor, Japanese, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmiyaskdesu/pseuds/ohmiyaskdesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their owner gets a new pet and the two cats who usually hate each other team up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bark

Jun was slowing growing, but he was still a kitten in Nino’s eyes. They haven’t been fighting for days now – well, ever since their owner placed a huge barrier between them. He can only “play” with him when their owner decided she wanted to play with the both of them.  
  
Nino laid on his back and lifted up his limbs until he couldn’t anymore. There was nothing else to do but lay around and do nothing, or fall into something out of curiosity. He wanted Jun back, to mess around with the kitten and make him cry until their owner scolded him for being a bad cat. He wanted—  
  
“Wan!” The sound of another animal sound got Nino on his feet. He walked with style towards the barrier and stuck his head inside a hole to see where that sound came from.  
  
It was a brown puppy whose eyes were huge. His tongue was sticking out of his mouth and he looked around as if everything was so interesting. Nino disliked him immediately.  
  
“This is Masaki,” their owner said as she pushed Jun and the puppy in the same room that Nino was in. “Be nice to him, especially you, Nino.” She glared at him, but Nino didn’t feel threatened at all.  
  
Once she left them alone, Nino circled around the puppy. “Nya Nyan (you look stupid),” he said and scowled.  
  
The puppy, still looking around with so much interest, barked happily in reply.  
  
“Nya… Nya? (Jun, what do you suggest we do with him?)” Nino asked the kitten.  
  
“Nya… (scary…),” Jun replied shakily and hid behind his hind legs.  
  
“Wan wan~ (I like the both of you~).” Without a warning, the puppy jumped up and landed on top of Nino. He tried to get the puppy off of him, but he was just too heavy and stronger than he was. Nino sighed, remembering how many times his owner fed him and made him gain weight.  
  
“Nya! (Get off!)”  
  
“Wan wan wan (you’re a funny cat),” the puppy barked loudly. And, once again, Nino was attacked as the puppy slobbered all over his face. When the puppy was done, he happily bounced off and ran after Jun, who screamed and yelled in horror.  
  
“Nyan nyan (I hate him already),” Nino clicked his tongue and walked away.


End file.
